


such a pretty vision

by cetusceu



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, M/M, Ra-Ra is just mentioned tho, Sharing Clothes, THESE ARENT OFFICIAL TAGS I AM LIVID, booktastic, shaolin is whipped, zeke is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetusceu/pseuds/cetusceu
Summary: It’s a cute quirk Zeke has, stealing - orborrowing without permission, as he likes to say - Shao’s clothes.





	such a pretty vision

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im still bitter that the get down is over but all i can give you are these fluffy boyfriends  
> title from [Saw You in a Dream by The Japanese House](https://genius.com/The-japanese-house-saw-you-in-a-dream-lyrics)
> 
> drabble based from the prompt "zeke always wears shao's clothes. shao ends up saying 'keep it' cause zeke looks so cute. But shao is steadily running out of clothes" from [this](http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen) fluff generator

Shao wakes up with a slice of sun hitting his eyes, someone didn’t close the curtains properly last night, he turns around to ignore the light and watches Zeke pick up one of his shirts from the ground - one Shao received on his birthday, thanks to Ra-Ra -, it looked nice on Zeke.  _ But that isn’t a surprise _ , Shao thinks,  _ everything looks nice on him _ .

 

It’s a cute quirk Zeke has, stealing - or  _ borrowing without permission _ , as he likes to say - Shao’s clothes.

 

At least it was cute when Shao had enough clothes to share - read g _ ive away without permission _ \- with Zeke, but each time his boyfriend sleeps over his wardrobe gets more and more empty. Shao’s pretty sure he had  _ at least _ six black graphic t-shirts, now he can only find two on a good day.

 

“Books…” - he says, Zeke turns around and _ fuck _ , the shirt does look good on him.

 

“Hm, what is it?” - he goes back to bed and lies next to Shao, the sunlight hitting a part of his face.

 

Shao gets closer to him, their noses almost touching - “Y’know, I  _ do _ love seeing you wearing my clothes, but…”

 

Zeke presses their noses together then quietly laughs - “But what?”

 

“But I’m pretty sure I have almost nothing to wear now because you keep stealing my clothes.” - he says, Zeke makes a dramatic gasp, he couldn’t have a cuter boyfriend.

 

“Well a prophet once said that sharing is caring,” - his back is now fully against the mattress, he crosses his arms with fake annoyance - “and it’s not stealing, I’m just borrowing your things.”

 

Shao slides an arm over to Zeke’s hips and holds him - “A prophet also once said that borrowing stuff means asking for permission first.”

 

Zeke looks at him, flirty stare and smirk on his lips - “If I had asked you, you would’ve said no?”

 

Shao hides his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck - “You know I would give you anything you ask for.”

 

Zeke hums, the vibrations going directly to Shao’s ears - “And I would do the exact same for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk at me [@twitter](twitter.com/mygsbi) or [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nvr55) if you wanna scream abt modern day bfs who deserve the whole world


End file.
